The foregoing prior art patents are representative of the prior art and are relatively complicated devices which are relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture in the terms of automation and especially in wire products where separate parts must be coupled to longitudinal or cross wires during the assembly or automatic welding of the parts together. In the operation of automated wire product machines, it has been relatively complicated to produce parts where separate small loops are welded to reinforcing structure cross wires or where the loops have been welded to individual wires. Such operations require relatively complex machinery and tend to slow the rate of production and consequently compromise the eventual retail cost of the parts.